


It's Not so Bad

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: It's just short and silly and cute, M/M, Robin cuddle pile time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick accidentally shoves Jason out of bed, and attracts the attention of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not so Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://madnizilla.tumblr.com/post/120528465770/otpdisaster-person-b-rolling-over-in-bed-to-hug) on Tumblr. I just thought it was so cute I had to write a little drabble- even if it's not really much longer then the idea when I screamed it in excitement.

Dick stretched, cracking his eyes open to be assaulted by sunlight, coming in through his windows. The curtains were wide open, and mentally her cursed whatever reason he’d had to leave them like that the night prior. He closed his eyes again, heard Jason shift next to him, and in one quick motion rolled over, reaching for him, meaning to press his face between his warm shoulder blades, enjoy the smell of his skin, hopefully drift back into sleep for a few more hours-

He had, however, miscalculated where Jason was laying in the bed, and how much force he was exerting. Instead of getting his arms around Jason, he shoved him, so much so that he tumbled right off the bed, landing with a very loud _thud_.

“What the fuck!” he yelled, landing on his shoulder and hip, grimacing because he was already _sore_ from patrol the night prior. He stared for a second at the wall opposite him, before rolling onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. A moment later Dick appeared, leaning partially off the bed and looking down at him.

“You okay?” Jason gritted his teeth, very much tempted to reach up and punch his _sometimes almost-brother something almost-boyfriend_ right in his pretty boy face.

“What the _hell_ was that?” he asked, pushing himself up, grimacing as a bruise on his side from the night prior ached even more now.

“I was just trying to cuddle,” Dick nearly whined, as the door to his bedroom was suddenly thrown open, bodies crowding into it, looking alarmed.

“Everyone okay?” Tim asked, looking the most alert of the four men in doorway- except of course for Alfred, who was the only one even dressed and ready for the day. Bruce was towering behind Tim, silent, as Damian pushed his way through, leaning half way through the doorway to see.

Dick and Jason both glanced at them, Dick’s cheeks flushing a little. Jason sat up, rubbing the shoulder he landed on.

“I guess,” Jason mumbled, “Dick here must have wanted the bed to _himself_.”

“It was an accident!”

“How do you accidentally _shove me off the fucking bed Dick_!?” Dick floundered for a moment, before he flopped back, giving up entirely.

“Just work this out more _quietly_ ,” Bruce started, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Some of us are trying to get some sleep.”

Damian glanced up at his father as he spoke, before looking back at the bed, at Jason still on the floor. Without a word he marched right in, hopping up onto the bed when he got there and partially sprawling out on Dick, who tensed for a second, staring down at the youngest Robin with wide eyes.

“Damian,” Bruce started, looking back, before pressing his face into his hands. “You’re not helping. Get back here.”

“Rather not,” he called, openly nestling in against Dick. “If Todd is going to remain on the floor, father, then I am going to take his place.”

Dick thought on it for a second, before shrugging, wrapping his arms around Damian and snuggling him happily. “Hear that Jay? You lost your chance. I’ll just snuggle Dami.”

“Grayson,” Damian said, not glancing up, “Stop talking.” Dick sighed, pinching his lips together, as Jason finally stood up, crawling back on the bed.

“Listen brat,” he started, “Go back to your crib, and get your paws off my-“ Jason stopped when the bed shifted again, and suddenly Tim was kneeling there, smiling at him.

“Room for one more?” Behind him, all four could hear Bruce heaving a sigh, turning and giving up entirely on the boys, walking back off to his room. He was exhausted, it was _Sunday_ for god’s sake, and he wanted to sleep off the rough patrol they had all been through the night before. Why did the boys have to be so complicated? Why couldn’t the girls stay at the Manor with him instead?

Jason stared at Tim for a second, before slumping a little, shrugging.

“Why the fuck not.” He slipped back down to the bed as Alfred closed the door, disappearing himself, and Tim stretched out along his side, curling up so he was resting on his shoulder. Next to them, Dick shifted, pressing Damian closer so he was sprawling out over both he and Jason, the youngest already half asleep. Jason sighed, staring up at the ceiling, even as Tim snuggled in closer, kissed a single scar on his shoulder, before reaching out to play with the hair at the nape of Damian’s neck.

“Stop touching me Drake,” he mumbled, even as he tipped his head so Tim’s fingers had better access. Tim didn’t say anything, giving a happy little sound when Jason’s arm wrapped around him, when his arm brushed Dick’s as his hand moved.

“S’not so bad,” Dick said, around a yawn, “right Jay?” Jason glanced at him, at his sleepy eyes and the feathery wisps of dark hair along his cheek. Tim was still secure in his hold, Damian now dead to the world, partially on top of him.

“No,” he admitted, dropping his head back and closing his eyes, feeling the aches in his body beginning to fade, turning to a soft buzzing, a heat from the bodies nestled around him. “I guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Robin cuddle piles forever and ever.


End file.
